Luskan
Luskan, also known as the City of Sails, is a port city on the northernmost point of the Sword Coast. It is considered by most to be the furthest reach of civilization. The Spine of the World Mountains, which mark what most believe to be the end of the known world (in spite of the presence of Ten Towns in Icewind Dale), are just a few miles north of the city. Government The city was officially ruled by the five High Captains: Taerl, Baram, Kurth, Suljack and Rethnor (who was succeeded by his second son Kensidan), all former pirate lords. The true power in the city resided with the Arcane Brotherhood, headquartered in the Host Tower of the Arcane. The 130 loosely affiliated mages used the High Captains as puppet rulers, mostly keeping to themselves and working on their own magical experiments. They encouraged the harassment of the trading routes of small cities such as Longsaddle, Mirabar, and Neverwinter, although they kept well clear of Waterdeep's and Amn's routes. They also encouraged local traders to treat travelers with disdain and suspicion, due to the possibility that they may be spies for their enemies, often sending agents to follow strangers personally. The Crest of Luskan A shield with its lower third wavy green (rows of waves, usually stylized), surmounted by an across-the-center-of-the-shield bar or vertical band of gold, from which depend (‘grow out of,’ with no top detail, just appendages of the band) three oars, equally-spaced and sloping diagonally down to the sinister. Above this is a field of scarlet, and on it, just above the gold band, three white crescents, tall and narrow with horns to the dexter, and the center one being larger than the outer two, which are identical to each other. The three crescents represent the sails of ships (“the City of Sails”), the scarlet represents blood/piracy/willingness to wage war/defend oneself/fighting spirit, the gold represents wealth and prosperity through work and through naval power, and the green is of course the sea. (As to color-on-color and metal-on-metal rules: the Realms is not our Earth, and ‘real-world’ heraldic rules don’t apply.) If this device is displayed on a pennant or ship’s flag, the ‘field’ (color of the cloth) will be royal purple, and the shield will acquire an outline outer border of vivid gold. At one point in Luskan’s past, someone tried to introduce a black lightning bolt (three zigzags, upper dexter to lower sinister) on a purple shield; this is sometimes still seen on tomb doors, older buildings, and incertain family arms, but is no longer ‘officially’ used anywhere. Members of the Arcane Brotherhood sometimes use the lightning bolt badge as an unspoken challenge to/sneer at the High Captains, a sort of “We know who’s REALLY in charge here, don’t we?” signal." History Built on the ruins of the ancient and magical orcish city of Illusk, Luskan is a port town frequented by pirates, thieves and other disreputable folk interested in money. Although life within its walls was dangerous, Luskan was a very lucrative city. Pirates brought in their goods to be sold to the black market, northern traders frequented the place as a rest stop on their way to the Ten Towns during the warmer months, ready to buy exotic scrimshander ornaments, several taverns traded in ale and other spirits, the drugs and slave trades were rife (although obviously sublimated) and information brokers and prostitutes plyed their trade during the night-time. In the autumn of 1376 DR Luskan was attacked by an army of mercenaries led by Lord Brambleberry of Waterdeep and aided by the famous Captain Deudermont. The attack destroyed the Hosttower and the grateful populace installed Deudermont as their governor. Although he tried to rebuild as many homes as possible before winter set in, supplies were scarce and most food came via Ship Rethnor in the form of a strange tangy meat and edible fungus. People were being murdered every day for this food and those who weren't prepared to kill for it, starved. When supplies from Waterdeep were sent to aid Deudermont's new city the land caravans were attacked by bandits paid for by Ship Rethnor and the fleet of trading ships that was supposed to dock was attacked by Arklem Greeth, who had (unknown to all) survived the Hosttower's destruction. Barely any of the supplies arrived and then Kensidan had Suljack murdered, which sparked off a street war among the hungry masses and guards who had been bribed by Ships Rethnor and Kurth. At the same time Arklem Greeth attacked the Sea Sprite. When Deudermont's corpse was found, it was all over. The survivors fled the city, leaving the four remaining captains to rule over the place, though Kensidan and Kurth would dominate Baram and Taerl. Luskan would become a free port. A place of trade where absolutely no questions would ever be asked. Unknown to most, a lot of the resources and intelligence that led to this outcome were provided by Bregan D'aerthe who, once more led by Jarlaxle wanted to share in the profits the free port would hopefully produce. Brief prehistory of the Tower: -2103 DR: The human civilization of Illusk is crushed despite the aid of Jeriah Chronos the Chronomancer -425: Netherese settlers refound Illusk as a magocracy. Fyrnran the Flamelord leads this Grand Cabal. -354: The Netherese arcanist Melathlar raises the Hosttower -335: Maerin of Illusk commissions the construction of Gauntlgrym. The primordial Maegera is bound using the power of the Hosttower around this time. 95: Uthgar raids Illusk, and the Grand Cabal retreats to the Hosttower, abandoning the city. 611: The Everhorde overruns Illusk, but the Hosttower survives. 806: Laeral, Queen of Stornanter, begins to resettle Illusk and explores the Hosttower. Finding lich survivors of the Grand Cabal, she erects magical barriers around it to bar entry. 1311: Arklem Greeth bypasses Laeral's wards and forms the Arcane Brotherhood with the help of the Grand Cabal liches. He makes himself "Archmage Arcane". 1376: Arklem Greeth blows up the Hosttower, which remains a ruin from this point forward. The Arcane Brotherhood is sundered and Greeth disappears. I believe his phylactery ends up in the hands of Jarlaxle, though I haven't read the Drizzt novels from this time. 1485: In Legacy of the Crystal Shard we see that the Arcane Brotherhood has reformed, but does not yet have an Archmage Arcane, and they do not yet reside in the Hosttower. Cashaan El Farid is one of 5 main wizards vying for influence in the group at this time. The adventure also notes that Valindra Shadowmantle has the phylactery of Arklem. Places of Interest The Host Tower of the Arcane The real power in the city until shortly before the Spellplague was based here. Arklem Greeth presided over around 130 mages in this 4-spired tower. While delegating laws to the High Captains, the arcanists within partook in their studies and bouts of infighting. The Cutlass Tavern One of the busiest taverns in the city, a haven for the crews of the pirate ships that docked in the harbour as well as the escorts whom they spend their share of the booty on. The famed Barbarian Wulfgar spent some time working here as a bouncer. Seven Sails Inn While The Cutlass was a place of raucous fun and drinking, the Seven Sails was an establishment where one could actually get some sleep. However, it was also a place closely watched by the Arcane Brotherhood. Ruins of Illusk Some of the ruins of the city that Luskan was built atop of still existed until quite recently. Most folks stayed away from the ruins as wandering undead, restless spirits of Illusk, were known to prey on the drunks and adventurers who got too close to the hidden passageways to the old city. Category:Large cities Category:Settlements on the Sword Coast North Category:Settlements in Northwest Faerûn